fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic
Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes Thermal Energy. Description This Magic allows that grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate thermal energy that has the ability to slay dragons. The users of this magic are capable of altering and manipulating the kinetic energy in atoms, producing a variety of effects. These include heating objects until they combust or melt, cooling objects until they freeze or shatter, and altering the temperature of any given environment. However, the user currently is only able to cause heat atoms. In a way, this magic could be considered as a cousin of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic due to the ability to produce fire similar to a Fire Dragon Slayer. It should be noted that the user of this magic is only able to consume or absorb Fire-based Magic and not Energy-based Magic. It is unknown why but it is assumed it has due with the fac that Thermal Energy is able to transform into fire. Spells Tsuyo's Basic Spells Tsuyo is a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer-Armor Style, meaning that his magic is similar more to artificial-type Dragon Slayer, and obtain his powers by requipping armor made out of Dragon Lacrima. As stated, he uses an armor that is called Armor of the Vermillion Dragon(朱龍の鎧 Shuryū no Yoroi). However this armor is incredibly strange in a way, as it will starts out as a gauntlet and as the battle goes on, it will absorbs magic, like a Lacrima, to grow in shape and power. The armor has up to four transformations, with the second form allowing him to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Basic Spells *'Vermillion Dragon's Roar'(朱竜の咆哮 Shuryū no Hōkō): Tsuyo is able to gather up atoms, that he heats to incredible heights, and releases them. This creates a massive destructive blast of thermal energy that causes enormous damage to his opponent and the surrounding, creating immense damage to the surroundings. *'Vermillion Dragon's Heat Line'(朱竜の熱線 Shuryū no Nessen): Tsuyo is able to compress heated atoms to form a vermilion-colored orb and then forces the orb of thermal energy to expand forward, to create a medium-sized blast which is capable of burning whatever stands in it's path. He can also focus the blast to create a makeshift laser of sorts, allowing him to target one person. *'Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Slash'(朱竜の赤熱傷''Shuryū no Sekinetsukizu''): Tsuyo heat the claws of the gauntlet by using thermal energy, causing them to become noticeably hotter. He then dash toward his opponent to deliver a fierce slash, creating a deep gash upon contact. This attack also has a delayed effect in which the location of the slash will combust into flames. *'Vermillion Dragon's Horn Blade'(朱竜の角翼 Shuryū no Kakuyoku): Tsuyo is able to force out a hidden blade that is stored in the gauntlet. He can use this blade to preform special spells and, while wielding another sword, can also preform Nitōryū techniques. It should be noted that this sword is made from dragon scales, so the blade is incredibly durable and allows him to channel his Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic into it for special techniques. **'Vermillion Dragon's Crossfire'(朱竜の十字火 Shuryū no Jūjihouka): Tsuyo slashes in a cross motion, hurling a vermillion X-shaped projectile towards his opponent. This projectile will burn a person upon contact and force them back. *'Vermillion Dragon's Gunfire'(朱竜の砲火 Shuryū no Hōka): Tsuyo compresses a numerous amount of heated atoms to create a small orb in which he thrust into his opponent midsection, and forces the orb to explode what sends the opponent flying back while also causing burning damage. *'Vermillion Dragon's Scorching Fang'(朱竜の灼熱牙 Shuryū no Shakunetsuga): Tsuyo heats his gauntlet to the point where it combust into flames and propels himself toward the opponent and smash his fist into them, burning them at the same time **'Vermillion Dragon's Rising Sun Fang'(朱竜の朝日牙 Shuryū no Asahiga): A variation of Scorching Fang. Tsuyo preforms a jumping uppercut while performing Scorching Fang, which sends his foe into the air from the force of the blow. ***'Vermillion Dragon's Falling Day Fang'(朱竜の立日牙 Shuryū no Tappiga): A follow-up attack to Rising Fang. Tsuyo jumps into the air after his foe, and slams his fist into his opponent, forcing them back into the ground from the force of painful strike. *'Vermillion Dragon's Tail Strike'(朱竜の尾部スト Shuryū no Obusuto): Tsuyo coats his leg(s) in thermal energy, giving it a vermillion-colored aura that expels a lot of heat, and slams his leg into his opponents midsection, causing them to gain a second-degree burn on their stomach. *'Vermillion Dragon's Wings'(朱竜の羽翼 Shuryū no Uyoku): By heating the atoms around his arms, Tsuyo is able to wings of thermal energy, which he can use to either clotheslines his opponent, adding additional burn damage to an already devastating attack or he can also use this as shield to defend himself from incoming attacks. Advance Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art(滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi) *'Dazzling Flames: Blazing Sun Drill'(見事炎・炎天下訓練 Migoto-en: Entenka Kunren): This is one of Tsuyo's created spells. Tsuyo must have Vermillion Dragon's Horn Blade out to use this. Tsuyo coats his sword in brilliant flames and jumps into the air. He then manipulates the flames to form a humongous drill and thrust it down at his opponent. This will cause a large explosion upon impact, sending those close to the scene to still suffer from burn. This is deeply inspired by Giga Drill Breaker(ギガドリルブレイカー Giga doriru bureikā) from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *'Dazzling Flames: Setting Sun'(見事炎・晩照 Migoto-en: Banshō): Tsuyo jumps into the air and begins to gather up a large quantity of heated atom, concentrating them, to form a enormous sphere. He then compress the sphere to one-half of it's original size and throws it directly towards his opponent or the ground, setting off a humongous explosion of thermal energy that burns anything within the surrounding area. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic